A Christmas Miracle
by BrokenLuvSickDreams
Summary: Naruto is all alone in his own little world, seeing hate thrown left and right about him. He was hated by all and he felt empty inside. And then Uchiha Sasuke came back.
1. I love you

Naruto was sitting in his seat quietly, hoping he wouldn't be noticed today. Everyday was pretty the same. He went to school, tried and failed to comprehend or learn anything, and got teased and bullied until he ran off crying or bloodied from being beaten.  
Naruto stiffened when his classmates started filing into the room. He heard some laughs and whispers, but at least so far, no one had bothered him. He risked a sigh of relief.  
"Class!" Iruka Sensei called from the front of the room. "Take your seats!"  
Once everyone was seated, Naruto took a deep breath, knowing that everyone would leave him alone for now.  
"Everyone, we have a new student today!" Iruka announced. "His name is Uchiha Sasuke."  
Naruto flicked his attention to the boy standing next to Iruka and his heart stopped for a moment. As everyone else yelled out "hello's" and "come sit by me!" Naruto just stared.  
Sasuke was maybe three inches taller than him. He wore baggy white shorts and a blue shirt. He had his hands stuffed into his pockets and a blank expression on his face. His black hair was spiked out in the back.

"Alright Sasuke," Iruka smiled warmly at him. "Take a seat anywhere you'd like."  
Sasuke looked around. He didn't really want to sit by anyone. But the closest thing he would get to being alone was sitting in the back next to a kid in orange. He had blonde hair and big blue eyes that seemed to draw Sasuke towards him. He took his seat next to him and leaned his face on his fist, his head turned to the boy next to him. He wouldn't look at him. Not directly, only through the corner of his eye.  
"Hey." Sasuke said as Iruka turned to the board to start the lesson. The boy just glanced at him through the corner of his eye, looking cautious and frightened. "I'm Sasuke. What's your name?"  
"N-Naruto... Naruto U-Uzumaki..." He said quietly.  
"Why are you so quiet?" Sasuke asked.  
"Because he's a loser and doesn't have any friends." Ino said, turning around to meet Sasuke's gaze. "Hi, I'm Ino. And you're-"  
"Not talking to you." He said, cutting her off. He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and he flinched as if he was about to hit him upside the head with a baseball bat.  
"Hey..." Sasuke said in a softer voice. "why you so scared? I'm not going to hurt you."  
Naruto gave him a cautious look. He didn't know whether or not to believe him.  
"R-really...?" He asked in a high-pitched voice.  
"Yeah." Sasuke smiled.  
"Boys, pay attention please. Especially you Naruto, you don't want to fail again do you?" Iruka asked. Everyone else laughed.  
"Hey! Stop it!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto sniffled, turning his attention to the floor. "You don't have to be such jerks! Just because he doesn't learn like any of you doesn't mean anything! I bet that he is still better than all of you!"  
Everyone stared at him, including Naruto. Sasuke felt the heat of his stare and sat back down. Under the table, where no one could see, he grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently, noting the calluses and bruises.  
"Don't worry Naruto. I'll be your friend."

Naruto ran down the sidewalk as fast as he could, dodging kids from the other classrooms and teachers who yelled for him to stop. When he was finally off school grounds, he changed direction, heading for the less populated area of the village.  
"Hey Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled, chasing after him. "Running home to your mommy without even saying goodbye?"  
Naruto ran faster.  
"C'mon Naruto, I'm sure your mommy can wait!" Choji yelled. Naruto turned a corner and ran into the Ramen Shop. The owner, who was aware of the problem, opened the kitchen door and closed it behind Naruto. Shikamaru and Choji ran in and looked around.  
"Hey, where'd he go?" Shikamaru scowled.  
"Why don't you leave that poor boy alone!" The owner scowled back at them. They scoffed and mumbled something like, "He'd regret protecting Naruto" or something like that and left. He opened the door and signaled to Naruto that they were gone. Naruto nodded and thanked him before running out the back door and down the back alley.

Sasuke ran into Shikamaru and Choji on the way home. They didn't say anything to each other, but they were arguing about who let Naruto get away. And something about a noodle shop owner.  
Sasuke knew that noodle shop.  
He ran in and jumped onto the first open stool at the counter. "Hey James!" He said with a smile.  
"Hey there Sasuke!" He smiled back. "Stopping in for Ramen?"  
He shook his head. "No. I actually had a question for you."  
"Really now?"  
"Hey I said I had a question!" He chuckled. "Anyway, I was wondering if you knew a Naruto Uzumaki."  
James sighed. "Yes. I know him. He's a good kid, but he likes to keep to himself. Everyday after school he comes here to hide for a while until the other school kids forget about him. It's tragic..."  
"Do you know much about him?" Sasuke asked.  
"Besides his school life, not really. Although he does come around for dinner sometimes. I feel so bad I normally just let him have whatever he wants. He's grateful, but he keeps on telling me he'll pay me back. And he tries. He'll give me loose change that he finds on the ground and tells me that he's almost there." James clicked his tongue. "Tell you one thing, that poor boy needs some help. I've never met his parents, but if I ever do, then I'll talk some sense into them. He IS a good kid... he just needs better parenting and friends."  
Sasuke nodded. "I agree. And I had to transfer to his school earlier this week. We talk in class sometimes, but he's really shy. But he thanked me yesterday for sticking up for him all week."  
James beamed at him. "You have a good heart Sasuke. He needs a friend like you."  
Sasuke blushed. "And I think I need a friend like him..." He thought.  
"Why not stay until the dinner rounds? See if maybe he'll stop by." James suggested. Sasuke pondered this. Naruto did seem comfortable around him, but would he want to see him? He was still really shy, and Sasuke didn't want to make him feel like he was trying to force him to open up. Hesitantly, Sasuke nodded.  
"Yeah." He said slowly. "I think I'll stay."

Naruto scrambled across the street and into the alley. It was getting late, but he wasn't horribly scared. He knew this alley. And he was probably the only one in his class that had ever been here.  
He opened the back door and carefully slid it shut behind him.  
"Hey, I was hoping you'd show up." A familiar voice said. Naruto whipped his head around to see Sasuke standing in the kitchen doorway.  
"H-Hey S-Sasuke..." He stammered.  
"James closed up early, but he let me stay." Sasuke explained, handing Naruto a bowl of Ramen. "He made sure to make this before he left though."  
Naruto snatched the bowl and jumped up to the table in the far corner, a happy grin on his face. Sasuke smiled and sat next to him. Naruto seemed to forget that he was there, because when Sasuke spoke, he flinched.  
"Where do you live?" He asked curiously.  
"Uhmmm..." Naruto mumbled. "I-In a less populated area..."  
"Oh. Where exactly is that?"  
Naruto kept his head hung low, shame filling his gut.  
"Well, it doesn't really matter anyway. What I was really wondering was if you wanted to come over to my house. Since it's the weekend I thought we could hang out."  
Naruto glanced up at him. "You want me to come over?"  
"Yeah. I'm sure your parents won't mind right?" He asked. Naruto sighed and took his bowl to the sink. He hated having to explain this.  
"Their dead Sasuke. I thought you knew, since everyone else does."  
"Wait... but Shikamaru and Choji..."  
"Were only saying it because they KNEW my parents were dead. They don't care that it hurts me. They'll do anything to make me cry." He explained in a harsh tone.  
"I-I'm sorry... I just didn't know..."  
"It's fine. Don't worry about it. But, I'd like to come over..."  
"Really?" Sasuke asked, hopeful.

"Yeah. Might be fun to hang out with a friend. We are friends right?"

"I'M BACK!" Sasuke called out.  
"What took you so long pipsqueak?" A tall guy, who looked a lot like Sasuke asked, walking past them without a glance.  
"What does it matter to you Itachi?!" Sasuke growled. He directed Naruto to follow him to the kitchen, where his mother was setting the dinner table.  
"Hey Mom!" He smiled. "I brought a friend over."  
She turned her attention towards to two boys standing in her kitchen. "Hello Sasuke, glad to see you've decided to come home."  
"I was with James." He defended. She only sighed and shrugged it off.  
"Who's your friend?" She asked.  
"This is Naruto Uzumaki." He said with a smile. "We're in the same class at the Academy."  
His mother gave him a haunted look. Not mad, or upset, just haunted. Almost fearful. She cleared her throat and gave Naruto a small smile. "It's nice to meet you Naruto." She said. He nodded in greeting.  
"It's nice to meet you too." He smiled, shaking from nerves.  
"Well, are you boys hungry?" She asked. They both nodded eagerly. "Then take a seat. I'll be serving everything up soon."

Sasuke plopped onto his bed, holding his stomach. "That was good.." He murmured. He turned his head to look at Naruto, who was standing awkwardly in his doorway. "You can come in you know..."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Naruto apologized and shut the door behind him. He stood in the middle of the room, looking around. He flinched when Sasuke sat up, his bed creaking under him.  
Sasuke patted the spot on the bed next to him, and Naruto hesitantly sat down next to him.  
"You ok?" Sasuke asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, twiddling his thumbs.  
"No you're not..." Sasuke whispered.  
Naruto ignored him and looked out the window.  
"Sasuke! It's snowing!" He said running to the window. Sasuke followed him, scowling at the sky.  
"I hate winter." He complained.  
"Sasuke, this is the driest winter we've ever had. It's almost Christmas and this is the first snowfall we've had!"  
Sasuke shrugged. "It's not that I don't like snow, I just don't like winter. I don't like the cold. Which is why I've liked winter so far this year. It's been like fall. As if winter didn't exist."  
"Winter is my favorite time of year." Naruto commented, more so talking to himself than to Sasuke. "I love the snow and I love how the sun rises and sunsets glitter over it. I love the cold, because then I can go play outside and not have to worry about anyone else being on the playground. So I have the entire park to myself."  
Sasuke frowned. "You like being alone?"  
Naruto was silent. His smile faded, but only for a moment, then it returned again, and Naruto's hand found Sasuke's.  
"No... but I'm not alone anymore. I have a friend. And that's all that matters to me." He blushed.  
Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand and looked back up at the sky. He smiled to himself.  
"Why don't you stay here Naruto?" Sasuke murmured after a moment of silence.  
"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.  
"I mean, why don't you stay here with me? If your parents are dead, then you got no one to look out for you, and I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind. She seems scared around you, but I'm sure she'll warm up to you if she gets to know you. And Itachi and dad don't seem to care either way. But I know they'll come around."  
Naruto sniffled. "Sasuke... I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Because..." He began. "I'm not family. You shouldn't offer shelter and such to anyone but family."  
Sasuke snorted. "Yeah, but I don't like any of my family that doesn't live in this house. They're all jerks."  
"Still..." Naruto muttered.  
"No. This is not is debate. I want you to stay here. I want you to be safe. And I'm sure there are others out there who want you to be safe too. And besides, it's Christmas. Of all times of year, you want to be alone now?"  
Naruto shook his head.  
"Exactly. So you're staying here. End of subject." He kissed Naruto's cheek, making his face turn red. "It's late. Let's get some sleep."  
"Sasuke..." He whispered as he cuddled into his chest.  
Sasuke wrapped his arms around him. "Yeah."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too Naruto."


	2. Windowsill

Naruto opened the window and sat on the windowsill, looking out at the snow. He didn't care how cold he was, he just loved looking out at the snow.  
By the looks of the sky, black and rimmed with a ring of orange and red, it had to be five in the morning. And that was just a guess.  
Naruto didn't notice Sasuke walk up behind him, shivering. But he still jumped when Sasuke grabbed his hand and held it tightly. He took a breath, reminding himself that it was ok. That Sasuke wouldn't hurt him. He turned his head to Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke smiled back sleepily.  
"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. "It's freezing out there, come back to bed."  
Naruto chuckled. "It's not THAT cold." He inquired, looking back outside.  
"Maybe not to you, but I'M freezing. Please come back to bed?" Sasuke pleaded. Naruto glanced back at Sasuke, who pouted at him, his eyes wide and childish. Naruto's chest tightened.  
"That's not fair! You know I can't say no to that face!" Naruto exclaimed, swinging his legs back inside and sliding the window shut. Sasuke smiled at him and skipped back to bed. Naruto followed him, shaking his head in amusement.  
He climbed in under the covers, cuddling up to Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped his arms around him, feeling triumphant and victorious.  
"It's only been a week..." Naruto mumbled.  
"Yes... it has." Sasuke replied, his eyelids getting heavy.  
"But it feels like it's been forever..." Naruto yawned. His eyes, noticeably in sync with Sasuke's, closed.  
And they allowed themselves to be enveloped in each others warmth.  
Allowed their hearts to open.

And, without realization, allowed themselves to be internally killed by each other.


	3. Nara Shikamaru

Three years.

Three years passed and they didn't know.  
They didn't know HOW it happened.  
WHY it happened.  
And they wanted answers so badly.

When it all started, they were kids.  
They didn't know it was wrong.  
They didn't think it was wrong.  
And they still believed that to this very day.

Three years.

Five years.

Two fourteen year old boys exclude themselves from their peers.  
Talk to one another.  
Refuse to be with anyone else.

They barely listen to their Sensei.  
And ignore their pink-haired group mate Sakura all together.

They didn't know.

Not until Sasuke started talking to Shikamaru.

It all started one day when Naruto got extremely ill.

The Uchiha Clan weren't easy to win over. But eventually, and reluctantly, accepted him as one of their own.  
He was sick for almost three weeks.  
And everyday of it he cursed himself for being too weak to get out of bed.

But when he finally did, Sasuke wasn't around. Normally Sasuke sat by his bedside, talking with him, acting as if everything was ok. As if he wasn't sick.  
But that was when he was home.  
Two days before he was well again, he had left on a mission with their Sensei, Hatake Kakashi, their group mate, Haruno Sakura and another group all together.  
If he didn't trust Sasuke so much, he would have been extremely jealous.  
But he didn't mind.  
He spent the rest of the time that Sasuke was gone catching up on the chores he hadn't done, helping out with Sasuke's chores, and the training he hadn't gotten to do.

Almost two weeks after he had been well, Sasuke came home.  
Naruto didn't know that he was home.  
Sasuke's parents didn't know he was home.  
Because he didn't go home.  
He spent another week away. At Nara Shikamaru's house.

When he did finally come home, his parents didn't mind.  
They wished that he would have said something first, but they liked the Nara Clan, and were able to look past it and just be glad that their son was home safe and sound.

Naruto was out by the pond, training.  
He went through his normal motions. Boring himself.  
Sasuke stood on the back porch, watching him.  
After another hour or so of training, Naruto sat down at the edge of the dock, completely worn out. Sasuke started walking towards him.  
Naruto, drowning in sweat, not noticing Sasuke, peeled off his shirt, set it on the dock, and jumped in.  
Something he wouldn't do in front of Sasuke. Mostly because he was too self-conscious. Sasuke stood at the edge of the dock. Watching his shadow move around beneath the water.  
When Naruto finally surfaced, he was facing away from Sasuke. He looked up at the big blue sky.  
He loved looking up at the sky. Because it reminded him that no matter what happened, no matter what anyone said, that they were all equals under the same ocean of blue.

Sasuke tore off his shirt, and left it and his bag on the dock. He eased himself into the water quietly and swam toward Naruto. Sasuke wrapped himself around Naruto's stomach. Noming on his flesh gently.  
Naruto shrieked, pushing Sasuke away. Sasuke released Naruto and surfaced. But by the time he did, Naruto was already swimming away. Sasuke swam after him.  
Naruto screamed again when Sasuke grabbed his left ankle.  
His scream was only silenced when Sasuke pulled Naruto to him and kissed him, hard. Naruto was frightened, but relaxed at the familiarity of Sasuke's lips against his.  
"Better?" Sasuke asked when he pulled away.  
"Yeah... much better." Naruto said after taking a deep breath. It took Naruto a moment, but then his face lit up and he glomped Sasuke.  
"YOU'RE HOME!" He cried happily, joyful tears streaming down his face.  
"Yeah... I'm home." Sasuke laughed. Grief and guilt eating away at him.  
"I missed you so much Sasuke..." Naruto murmured.  
I missed you too Naruto."  
"I love you." Naruto said with a content sigh.  
"I love you too..." Sasuke replied sadly, wanting to kill himself.


	4. Wishing He Would Talk

Naruto gobbled up his dinner while Sasuke barely touched his.  
He tried to ignore that nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
He knew something was up.  
But he hated trying to pry things out of Sasuke.  
And Sasuke hated it when Naruto tried to pry things out of him.  
Which is why he didn't.  
And Sasuke didn't pry things out of him in return.

But this was something BIG.

Naruto could feel it.

But, a good or bad thing...?

It could go either way.

But whatever it was... it sure was eating away at Sasuke.

Naruto cuddled up to Sasuke, who wrapped his arms around him gently. But he seemed cold. Not physically cole, as if he had been outside all day.  
Just cold.  
As if he didn't want to be there.  
This concerned Naruto.

"Sasuke...?" He murmured.  
"Yes Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly.  
"Are you ok?" Naruto asked carefully.  
"Why?"  
"You just seemed troubled... you don't have to tell me if you don't want too. I won't pry. I just wanted to ask and see if maybe you wanted to talk to me..."  
"It's nothing... please don't worry about it right now..." Sasuke sighed.  
"Alright." Naruto sighed.

He cuddled deeper into Sasuke's chest.  
Wishing with all his heart that Sasuke would talk to him.


	5. Envy

Sasuke couldn't sleep that night.  
He couldn't eat the next morning.  
He couldn't eat at all.  
His ninjutsu training was sluggish.  
He felt like he was moving in slow motion.  
And he hated it.

He wished he hadn't had done what he did.  
The guilt was eating away at him.

And it only got worse as the days went by.

"We're going on a mission with Asuma's team again?" Sakura asked Kakashi Sensei. He just nodded absent mindedly.  
As per usual, he had his nose in one of his books.  
Naruto ignored this.  
He was worried about Sasuke.  
He seemed distant.  
Not just from him, but from everyone.  
Sasuke had stopped eating, rarely slept, and had basically gone mute since his last mission. He wouldn't even try anymore. It was almost like all the happiness inside him was sucked away.  
And he refused to talk to anyone about it.  
Which only made Naruto feel worse about it.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh and put on a brave face.  
He could get through this.  
Even if Sasuke was down in the dumps now, a good mission should get his spirits up. Maybe all he needed was to get into a tough battle. Something to distract him from whatever it is that was bothering him.  
Maybe it would get him to talk about it.

"Alright, ready to go people?" Asuma asked. Ino and Choji yelled out with enthusiasm. Sakura nodded with Kakashi. Naruto gave him a thumbs up.  
Sasuke's gaze stayed locked on the ground.  
And Shikamaru's gaze locked on Sasuke.

A heavy pit grew in Naruto's gut.  
And he didn't like the feeling. Not one bit.

It made him angry and sad. It made him alert and overly energetic while sick at the same time. It made his attention span lessen to almost nothing. So his gaze flicked around wildly, as if he had woken up here and had no idea where he was.  
He wanted to lash out for no reason.  
He wanted to throw up.  
He wanted to attack something.  
He wanted to crawl into a hole.

So many different emotions tried to cram themselves into Naruto's head. It made him dizzy. And for no reason, THAT seemed to make him angry.

His chest tightened painfully and he forced himself to focus on his breathing.

_What is this feeling...?! _He thought.


	6. Wanting to know

Naruto walked slowly and absentmindedly.  
Sasuke would walk away if Naruto or anyone else got near him.

Naruto let out another quiet sigh.

All he could think about was what had happened back at the Villiage.

Shikamaru staring at Sasuke.  
At HIS Sasuke.  
But then again... when he thought about it, he and Sasuke had never really disscussed exactly WHAT they were. He didn't know.  
And now he wanted to know.  
REALLY really badly.


	7. Not Ready

Sasuke couldn't shake the feeling that Shikamaru was watching him.

He didn't know what it was.  
But it was like he could feel Shikamaru's eyes on him everywhere he went.

Naruto seemed to cling to him.  
As if he was trying to avoid something.  
Or he wanted to talk about something.

Sasuke wasn't ready to face any of this yet.

He didn't want to admit that it was real.  
He didn't want to fess up to his mistake.

He didn't want to deal with Shikamaru.  
He didn't want to deal with Naruto.

He didn't want to talk to anyone.  
He didn't want to exist.


	8. Getting Rid of the Problem

Shikamaru was pissed.  
Sasuke refused to talk to him.  
And when Sasuke said so much as two words to him, it was always something along the lines of:  
"Leave me the fuck alone. I don't wanna talk to you right now."

God, Sasuke needed to get over himself.

Whether Sasuke was ready to admit it or not, Shikamaru was.  
And he was getting impatient.

Shikamaru loved Sasuke.  
And he was sure Sasuke loved him back.  
But... with Naruto in the picture, Sasuke didn't know what to do.  
Shikamaru hated Naruto.  
He always had.  
And always will.

But what could he do?

Unless...  
He got rid of the problem?

With Naruto gone... Sasuke would be all his...

But how to do it...  
WITHOUT Sasuke finding out?


	9. Can't Wait

Naruto sat out on the dock, he hugged his knees to his chest and stared out at the pond. It was all so confusing.  
He didn't know what to do anymore.

Sasuke had been home, or at least while Naruto was awake and with him, for well over six months.  
And he still wouldn't talk to anyone.  
He was so distant.

Eventually Naruto moved into the guest bedroom, hoping that Sasuke would talk to him in order to get him to come back.  
He never did.

Naruto missed him.  
Even when they saw each other everyday and basically never strayed anywhere beyond seven feet of each other, he missed him.  
Sasuke just felt so far away from him now.

And Naruto made a quick decision right there.  
He couldn't wait any longer.  
He didn't want to pry, but he may have no choice anymore.  
He marched up to the house, angered induced confidence in his stride.


	10. WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH!

Sasuke was mentally screaming at himself while sitting in his room, in the dark.

'You're such a loser Sasuke... of all the people you had to go and hurt it had to be him didn't?! He's sick and all of a sudden you're gone with Shikamaru! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!'

Naruto stormed into the room, flipping on the light.  
Sasuke looked up at him, startled. "N-Naruto?"  
"I'M DONE PLAYING GAMES WITH YOU SASUKE!" Naruto screeched in anguish.  
"W-what do you mean?" Sasuke asked.  
"I MEAN THAT THIS IS LITERALLY THE LONGEST CONVERSATION WE'VE HAD SINCE YOU GOT BACK! I WANT TO KNOW WHY THE HELL YOU'VE BEEN AVOIDING ME AND WHY SHIKAMARU'S BEEN ALL OVER YOU WHENEVER HE IS AROUND AND I WANNA KNOW WHY YOU HATE ME SO MUCH! WHAT DID I FUCKING DO TO YOU?!"

Sasuke gaped at him.  
"Please Sasuke..." Naruto's eyes overflowed with tears.  
"Naruto... I did a bad thing..."


	11. Heartbreak and Raindrops

"N-Naruto, wait!" Sasuke pleaded as he chased after Naruto. Naruto ignored him. He just wanted to get as far away from Sasuke as possible. He made random turns down streets and into alleyways. He tried to think of where he was or where he was going. But he couldn't think. Not with the ache in his chest and the burning sensation in his throat. Not with his lungs gasping for oxygen or his muscles straining heavily. Not with the rapid pounding of his heart that seemed to slow slightly every minute or so.  
And each minute felt like a decade.  
Each second, his world crumbled faster.  
And his tears continued to fall.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out, in a final attempt to grab his attention. But Naruto wasn't listening, and Sasuke wasn't at his best, since he had been skipping most of his training. So Sasuke fell flat on his face, scraping his hands and knees.  
He turned his head and watched as Naruto continued to run, until he made another sharp turn. Out of Sasuke's sight.  
For the first time, Sasuke felt like he really understood the pain that Naruto had felt. The pain that told you that no one cared. That the world was just a cruel and hurtful place that you had to live through and hope that you just died peacefully in your sleep.  
The pain that reminded you of all of your mistakes and flaws. The pain that left a void in your heart and spoke evilly in your mind, telling you that you were nothing.  
That same pain... that Sasuke had promised Naruto that he would make sure that he never knew again.  
He broke that promise.  
That promise to protect Naruto from all the hate that he had gone through. All that bullying. That fear. That worry for his life.  
He promised that Naruto would never have to face any of it again.  
And now...  
He was the one causing Naruto that pain.

_W-What... h-have I done..._ Sasuke thought.

A raindrop fell onto his cheek and the rumble of thunder was heard in the distance.  
He didn't care.  
He closed his eyes and laid there. His body quivered from the cold.

And the cracking sound of his heart breaking filled his ears.

_I shouldn't be allowed to feel this heartbreak... My heart shouldn't be able to feel anything... because it's obviously not there... I'm only feeling his pain... and I deserve to suffer for this... but my heart can't be here..._  
_Because I gave it to him long ago..._


End file.
